Stories Are Based On Fact
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: This is what happens when The Phantom meets Kathrynn Morgan, a rising star in the West End who has just accepted the role of Christine in the musical and when Kathrynn is blown into the world she believed to be fiction.
1. The Role of A Lifetime

**This is just a taster, if you like it them leave a review and I'll carry it on.**

**I own nothing except the plot line and Kathrynn who is my creation.**

**Enjoy. **

As in most West End musicals, the leads move from musical to musical. From Les Misérables to Wicked. From Mamma Mia to We Will Rock You. From Shrek to The Wizard of Oz and everything in between. Kathrynn Morgan was no exception to this. At 21 she was one of the youngest to take a female lead role and was currently finishing off the season playing Glinda in Wicked after the previous actress became seriously ill.

"Rynn, where are you it's our last day in Oz!" Anna asked. Rynn skilfully held her phone to her ear with her shoulder, a cup of coffee in her hand and holding onto the bar of the train.

"On the District line, just got on at Tower Hill." Rynn replied.

"You better be bringing me breakfast." Anna retorted.

"Breakfast burrito from that Mexican place you like, my signal's about to go so I'll see you soon." Rynn added before letting go of the bar and pressing end storing her iPhone in her pocket before grabbing hold of the bar again to regain her balance.

"It's about time, my breakfast's gonna be cold now." Anna complained.

"You wait for it to go cold before you eat it Anna. Thank you." Tommy said as he stole the coffee straight out of Rynn's hand just like he did practically every morning.

The matinee and final performance went well and it wasn't until the after the curtain went down for the final time that it suddenly hit Rynn that she hadn't renewed her contract with Wicked. She was essentially out of a job. That was until her phone rang when she was in her dressing room removing all of her makeup.

"Is this Miss Morgan?" a man's voice said.

"Yeah, who's calling." Rynn replied, just as Anna, Rachel and the rest of the cast walked into her dressing room, bottles of champagne in their hands. Rynn put her hand up to silence them for a moment.

"My name is Cameron Mackintosh. I have just seen your performance and was impressed."

"Thank you Mr Mackintosh ." she replied, flattered that he had called her to tell her this.

"You're welcome Miss Morgan, now down to business. Are you currently contracted for the next season?"

"Not presently." I replied.

"Good, then I would like to offer you the role of Christine Daae in Phantom of the Opera for the 25th anniversary production as well as for the season."

"Really, oh gosh." Rynn replied.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Goodnight Miss Morgan and congratulations on an excellent performance."

"What's up Kathrynn? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rachel asked, pouring a glass of champagne for Rynn.

"That was Cameron Mackintosh."

"_The_ Cameron Mackintosh Tommy asked and Rynn just nodded in reply.

"He was at the performance tonight. He just offered me the role of Christine in the anniversary of Phantom and for the following season."

After graciously accepting the offer and having a couple of weeks off before rehearsals started for Phantom. Rynn set off for Paris to get a feel of the city and visited the Opera house, asking the management if she could sing on the stage to get the feel of it for when she Phantom and to gain prospective on the role that she had just accepted, the role of a lifetime.


	2. Mistaken Identity

**xJill Lovett: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**willowisp62: Your wish is my command. Hope you like this one.**

**Reviews make my world go around, tell me what you're thinking, do you love it, do you hate it? Tell me so I can make it better!**

**Unfortunately I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or any of the songs which feature in this chapter.**

Rynn loved Paris, the only time she had ever been was when she was 10 and that was to Disneyland Paris so she didn't really count that as going to Paris. On her third day of touring the city she was exploring the catacombs under Paris, she was sure that she was supposed to have a tour guide but the old man told her that it was fine that she go down on her own, so she braved the dark and with the industrial size torch and took off down the stone steps to the tunnels that lay 25 metres under Paris.

It wasn't long before she Rynn reached the Ossuary of Denfert-Rochereaux to where the bones of millions of people rested. The skulls that lined the walls made her feel uncomfortable and incredibly disrespectable as she walked down the tunnels in her leather jacket and converse. Rynn still walked on, recording how she felt with the video camera on her phone for future reference.

Rynn stopped for a drink of water and just to listen to the silence of the catacombs, she leaned against a pillar and found the wall crumbling to reveal an entirely new path that was lined with torches that weren't lit except for one towards the end of the tunnel that Rynn couldn't help but follow.

The end of the tunnel let to a lake with candles rested on the walls that lit up the cavern. It was a few seconds later that she heard the sound of an organ.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said upon hearing the angelic notes and seeing the boat at the bottom of the steps. Mainly to satisfy her own curiosity, Rynn stepped into the boat being careful to keep her balance before sitting down, dropping her bag in front of her and rowing to the source of the music.

"Erm, hi." Rynn said, unable to think of another way to announce her presence.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" he shouted, staring at her as he stood up from his organ as if ripped away and Rynn took a step forward to where it was brighter.

"Christine? You have returned to me." He said, joy filling his tone, the anger melted away.

"Wow, you really take this seriously, did Tommy put you up to this, this is so like him!" she ranted.

"Oh, Christine how I have missed you." He replied, not seeming to have heard a word that she had just said.

"Listen, this was fun and everything but I'm not Christine, I'm Rynn." She added. Not seeming to be amused by the apparent joke.

"Yeah this is really funny Tommy! Time to come out now. Tommy? Rachel? Anna?" she called as he drew closer to her.

"Sing for me. How I have missed your voice. Sing for me once more." He almost begged. Rynn had no control over herself, she suddenly found herself singing the first song that came to mind.

_Once upon another time, _

_ Our story had only begun_

_ You chose to turn the page_

_ And I made choices too_

_ Once upon that other time_

_ We did what we thought must be done_

_ And now we have no choice_

_ We do what we must be do_

Rynn couldn't understand why she couldn't stop singing and she had only heard this song once when she saw the DVD of Love Never Dies after Tommy bought it for her birthday last month. How did she know the lyrics.

"My Christine. It is you!" he exclaimed and with that she was able to stop singing.

"For the last time I am not Christine. My name is Kathrynn Morgan. I'm an actress from London. I don't even look like Christine!" she almost shouted. It was at that moment that she turned around and started to walk towards the lake until the famous Phantom of the Opera followed her which made her quicken her pace. Rynn tripped on a step that she hadn't seen because of the lack of light and hit her head sharply off the floor, rendering her unconscious.

**Wasn't really in the writing zone today so I know it's not great, I'm in revision mode so bare with me and it'll get loads better, I just needed to write this part of the story.**

**Reviews are amazing things! Do I suck, is it good? Tell me!**


End file.
